Franklin Pierce
thumb|250px|Franklin Pierce.Franklin Pierce (New Hampshire, 23 november 1804 - New Hampshire, 8 oktober 1869) was de 14de President van de Verenigde Staten. Hij volgde president Millard Fillmore op in maart 1853, om vervolgens opgevolgd te worden door James Buchanan in maart 1857. Hij was een Democratische president. Levensloop Franklin Pierce was geboren op 23 november 1804 in New Hampshire, als de zoon van Benjamin Pierce en Anna Kendrick. In 1820 begon hij zijn studies aan de Bowdoin College in Maine, en studeerde af in 1924. In 1827 begon hij een advocatenpraktijk in New Hampshire. In 1834 huwde hij met Jane Means Appleton. Samen hadden ze drie zonen, die alledrie stierven in hun kindertijd. Hij werd afgevaardigde voor New Hampshire in het Amerikaanse Huis van Afgevaardigden van 1833 tot 1837. Vervolgens was hij senator voor New Hampshire van 1837 tot 1842. Na het uitbreken van de Mexicaans-Amerikaanse Oorlog in 1846 meldde Pierce zich aan in het leger, en in 1847 werd hij gepromoveerd tot brigadier-generaal. Pierce vocht in de Slag bij Contreras in augustus 1847, maar geraakte verwond wanneer zijn paard bovenop hem viel. Kort nadien vocht hij eveneens in de Slag om Churubusco, maar de pijn van de verwondingen aan zijn been zorgde ervoor dat hij tijdelijk het bewustzijn verloor. In december 1847 nam hij ontslag uit het leger en keerde hij huiswaarts. Presidentschap In 1852 werd Pierce genomineerd door de Democratische Partij als kandidaat voor de presidentsverkiezingen, terwijl William Rufus King werd genomineerd als zijn running mate. Hij won de verkiezingen en trad aan als president in maart 1853. Kort nadien, op 17 april 1853, overleed vicepresident King aan tuberculose, waardoor Pierce gedurende zijn presidentschap geen vicepresident had aangezien de grondwet geen clausule voor een eventuele opvolger van de functie van vicepresident voorzag. Als zijn Minister van Oorlog selecteerde hij Jefferson Davis, die later president zou worden van de afgescheiden Geconfedereerde Staten van Amerika tijdens de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog. De latere president James Buchanan werd aangeduid als ambassadeur in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. In 1854 werd het zogenaamde Oostendemanifest opgesteld door Amerikaanse ambassadeurs in Europa, inclusief Buchanan. Dit manifest betrof het voorstel om Cuba over te kopen van het Spaanse Rijk, of het met geweld te veroveren indien Spanje zou weigeren het eiland te verkopenhttps://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_New_International_Encyclop%C3%A6dia/Ostend_Manifesto. De naam van het manifest wordt genoemd naar de Belgische kuststad Oostende, waar de ontmoeting van de Amerikaanse ambassadeurs plaats had gevonden. Het Oostendemanifest kwam uiteindelijk nooit van de grond, waardoor een annexatie van Cuba uitbleef. Niettemin werd dit het onderwerp van heftige politieke discussies, aangezien de noordelijke staten de regering ervan beschuldigden slavennaties te willen annexeren ten voordele van de zuidelijke staten. De spanningen tussen noord en zuid in het slavernijdebat werden nog sterker door de invoering van de Kansas-Nebraska Act in 1854http://legisworks.org/sal/10/stats/STATUTE-10-Pg277.pdf. Deze wet was opgesteld door de Democraat Stephen Douglas en voorzag het creëren van de Amerikaanse territoria Kansas en Nebraska, met het oog op een transcontinentaal treinspoor dat de oostelijke staten moest verbinden met de westelijke staten. Een clausule in die wet bepaalde dat de inwoners van deze nieuwe gebieden zelf konden kiezen of ze slavernij er al dan niet legaal wilden maken. Dit verving het Compromis van 1820 en van 1850, die als doel hadden de balans te bewaren tussen de belangen van de zuidelijke, slavenhoudende staten en de noordelijke "vrije" staten. Het zuiden wou echter een uitbreiding van de gebieden waar slavernij in was toegestaan, terwijl het noorden hier sterk tegen gekant was. Het conflict zou uiteindelijk zelfs leiden tot het einde van de Whigpartij, de op dat moment grootste tegenstanders van de Democraten. Het politieke debat omtrent Nebraska en Kansas veroorzaakte ook een reeks geweldadige aanvaringen tussen de aanhangers van de anti- en pro-slavernijfacties in de desbetreffende territoria zelf, en werd hierdoor "Bleeding Kansas" genoemdhttp://www.u-s-history.com/pages/h84.html. Uiteindelijk zouden de twee rivaliserende facties elk hun eigen hoofdstad en grondwet afkondigen, en zou dit conflict nog aanslepen tot in het presidentschap van Buchanan. Pas in 1861 werd Kansas erkend als Amerikaanse staat, met een grondwet die slavernij verbood. Het Bleeding Kansas-conflict wordt vaak gezien als een belangrijke aanleiding tot de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog die uitbrak in 1861 na het aantreden van president Abraham Lincoln. Tijdens de presidentsverkiezingen van 1856 verloor Pierce de Democratische nominatie aan James Buchanan. Deze laatste won de presidentsverkiezingen en volgde Pierce op in maart 1857. Hoewel Pierce voorstander was van slavernij, was hij tegenstander van de afscheiding van de zuidelijke staten. Na afloop van de burgeroorlog steunde hij het Reconstructie-beleid van president Andrew Johnson. In 1869 ging de gezondheid van Pierce er sterk op achteruit als gevolg van een leverziekte veroorzaakt door zijn drankprobleem, en uiteindelijk overleed hij op 8 oktober 1869. Hoaxes Kort na het uitbreken van de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog werd er gevreesd dat er samenzweringen zouden zijn om de regering van Lincoln omver te werpen. Er werd vooral gevreesd voor een geheime orde genaamd de Knights of the Golden Circle, maar hoewel deze geheime genootschap wel degelijk heeft bestaan bleek de angst voorbarig te zijn. In maart 1862 publiceerden een aantal Republikeinse kranten het verhaal dat Franklin Pierce betrokken was bij een complot tegen de Amerikaanse regering. Als bewijs werd een brief van de Knights of the Golden Circle getoond, waarin stond dat Pierce met hen samenwerkte om de regering omver te werpen. De desbetreffende brief bleek een hoax te zijn, gecreëerd door Guy Hopkins. Het was echter niet zijn bedoeling om Pierce in een negatief daglicht te stellen, maar wel het tegenovergestelde. Volgens zijn plan moest de valse brief hoegenaamd worden "gelekt" aan de Republikeinse pers, die het voor waar zou nemen en zou publiceren. Vervolgens zou Hopkins bekennen dat hij de auteur van de valse brief was, waardoor de Republikeinen konden worden afgeschilderd als goedgelovige dwazen. Het zou in de praktijk echter anders verlopen: de Republikeinse pers besloot de brief niet te publiceren maar wel de regering in te lichten, die de brief ernstig nam en zogenaamde "verraders" begon te arresteren - inclusief Hopkins. Terwijl hij in de gevangenis zat, bekende Hopkins zijn hele plan in de hoop zo weer vrijgelaten te worden. William Seward, de Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, besloot echter te ontkennen dat hij voor een hoax gevallen was, en maakte de bekentenis van Hopkins dus niet openbaar, noch het feit dat de beschuldigingen van Pierce volledig onterecht waren. De hele situatie escaleerder verder wanneer de Republikeinse pers besloot de brief vooralsnog te publiceren, waardoor er meer publieke aandacht kwam voor het hele incident. Vrienden van Pierce besloten vervolgens zijn naam te zuiveren en bemachtigden het nodige bewijs dat vervolgens werd voorgelegd in de Amerikaanse Senaat. Hierdoor kwam niet enkel aan het licht dat Seward voor de hoax gevallen was, maar ook dat hij dit feit had proberen te verdoezelenhttp://hoaxes.org/archive/permalink/the_hopkins_hoax. Complottheorieën Er wordt beweerd dat Pierce zijn presidentiële kandidatuur alleen zolang heeft kunnen aanhouden omdat hij werd aangeduid als de presidentiële opvolger van de vicepresident William R. C. King. Dit kan als oervoorbeeld gelden voor familiale opeenvolgingen in presidentschap, waarvan de Bush-familie de dag van vandaag het meest bekende voorbeeld ishttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/ConspiracyTheories/ZeroToG. Zie ook *Lijst van presidenten van de Verenigde Staten Bronnen * http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/President_of_the_United_States Referenties Categorie:Personen Categorie:Politiek Categorie:Hoax Categorie:Complottheorieën